


The Effects of Uroboros on a Cambion

by DoctorRosalia



Series: Investigations on demonic activity and its effects on bioterrorism [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Devil May Cry
Genre: Literally just a tired college student's academic essay, M/M, Very unscientific processes, alex looked over this and said “what the fuck.”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorRosalia/pseuds/DoctorRosalia
Summary: Amadeus P. CoxTriCell Biomedical Research Division
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Albert Wesker
Series: Investigations on demonic activity and its effects on bioterrorism [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607395
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Effects of Uroboros on a Cambion

### Abstract

The purpose of this experiment was to see what exactly would happen when a Lamia Sapien, or cambion, is injected with the Uroboros virus, without the T Virus or the Progenitor Virus. The Cambion was originally injected with 20 ml of Uroboros suspended in a solution daily, which was upped to 40 ml twice a day for one week due to suppression before the research was conducted. Afterwards, Dr Albert Wesker ceased all research and took it into his own hands.  
The cambion’s strength, speed, agility, and regeneration had considerably increased and had mutated larger irises and slit pupils. This could prove that due to cambion’s dual genetics, they can adapt to Uroboros without prior injection of the T Virus or the Progenitor Virus. It is also safe to say that not only do cambions adapt to the virus, but they benefit from it as well, much more than humans do.

## The Effects of Uroboros on a Cambion

As originally Albert Wesker’s pet project in 2003, Uroboros was a virus made to “test the host’s DNA” in his own words. As an RNA borne virus, it would match itself up with the (typically human) host’s DNA. If Uroboros accepts, the host gains amplified abilities, including acute reaction times, speed, strength, and regeneration. However, if the host is rejected by Uroboros, it will encode the host’s DNA to rapidly accelerate the mitosis process, causing the host to mutate, killing the host in the process.  
A cambion is the resulting hybrid of a human and a demon, as defined in Dr Agnus Goldstein’s article, The Lamia Genus, and their interactions with humans. One showed up at our door, calling itself Vergil Sparda, appeared at our facility requesting injections of the virus, specifically looking for Dr Albert Wesker. As a trade-off for a few favours, such as providing us with a subject for the “Nevasis-T Type” project, an experiment was held as payment.  


### Method

The Cambion was placed in the finest suite that TriCell could afford, under the direction of Dr Albert Wesker. It was fed three meals of its choosing, and had access to a library of entertainment, including books, television, and gaming consoles. In addition to a bedroom and a living room, it was given a fully functioning kitchen, which was stocked with various snack type foods of the cambion’s choosing, a bathroom, and a balcony with a lounge chair. There is also a designated room for daily interviews and injections.

Once a day, for two days, the cambion was injected with 20 ml of Uroboros suspended in a solution. An hour later, the cambion would be subjected to an interview, followed by various physical tests, and then a few vital tests. It is important to note that due to the cambion’s immune system successfully suppressing the original injections given, the dosage was increased to 40 ml injected twice a day, with an interview after both injections. The physical test and vital test remained daily, however. 

This stayed consistent for seven days until Dr Wesker ceased all further recorded interaction with the cambion and took on the experiment himself. Further results past that point are unknown, as Dr Wesker refuses to share.

### Results

After the first two injections, the cambion reported feeling the same as ever. Physical and Vital tests backed this up. After observation of the cambion’s immune system, the dosage was increased, as mentioned above, for another week.

#### Observation 1: Ability Increase

The Cambion’s speed and strength increased exponentially after the dosage had increased. It was able to react faster by 7.8 milliseconds, run faster by 50 metres per hour, and was able to lift three tonnes more than it’s previously impressive two tonnes. It was also able to teleport (or “trick,” as it called it) much quicker and farther, even being able to teleport out of its room. Measures were insured in case the cambion decided to try to teleport out of the room, including bribing the cambion to stay in the room with Dr Wesker’s visits. 

> Interview Day 4, after the first dosage
> 
> Dr Wesker: How are you feeling today?  
>  Vergil: Stronger… Much stronger, by far. I can feel the virus creep and grow inside of me.  
>  Dr Wesker: Would you say you feel better or worse since we last talked?  
>  Vergil: Better.  
>  Dr Wesker: And how would you rate the power you feel, on a scale of one to ten?  
>  Vergil: I’d say… Five.  
>  Dr Wesker: Anything new you have noticed?  
>  Vergil: Nothing else out of the ordinary, besides the power I feel growing inside me…  
> 

It was also noticed that the cambion’s pupils slit and irises grew. Further investigation showed that not only did the cambion’s vision vastly improve, but it reported being able to see dark spaces as if they were in dim light, and accurately pick colours from 20 feet away in total darkness. Compared to Dr Wesker’s sight and his light sensitivities due to Uroboros, this can be marked as a significant improvement.

#### Observation 2: Pheromonic Enhancements

Another small observation noticed was the fact that the cambion started accepting advancements from our head researcher. As the experiment went on, It was noted that the interviews began to get shorter, as a result of Dr Wesker turning off the recorder before the interview was declared over, and then the cambion began turning off the recorder itself. 

> Interview Day 7, after the second dosage
> 
> …  
> Dr Wesker: Now, are you-  
> Vergil: How long are you going to keep going with these questions? We both know why you’re really here.  
> Dr Wesker: Eager today, aren’t we?  
> Vergil: For you and this small little experiment, I’m always eager to please.  
> [End of Recording]  
> 

It’s rather unclear if the two are actively pursuing a romantic relationship. Dr Wesker has declined to elaborate on his findings, and when asked, the cambion turned aggressive. To further complicate the research, the cambion refuses to see anyone other than Dr Wesker, often threatening violence upon other researchers trying to conduct research. Testing is unclear as to if this is a result of Uroboros or just a result of interaction with the head researcher. The cambion praised Uroboros, claiming it to be ‘end of his lifelong quest,’ but refused further testing. When attempting to make the cambion forcefully participate in the testing, it began to lash out violently, dismembering a researcher. Ever since Dr Wesker has commanded to cease further outside researcher interactions with the cambion and declared himself to be the sole investigator.

### Discussion

The results of this experiment clearly show that the cambion is rather easily accepted by Uroboros. If it wasn’t known that Dr Wesker had made the virus for humans, it wouldn’t have been too outlandish to theorise that the Uroboros virus was made specifically to form a symbiotic relationship with the cambion. With virtually no side effects shown on the cambion, its abilities had considerably increased, even higher of those of humans with Uroboros. If we had access to Dr Wesker’s findings, and if the Order of the Sword’s Lamian expert Dr Agnus Goldstien was willing to work with us, there would be no end to what this research could do for the pharmaceutical side of TriCell. The results of further research would be highly beneficial to all parties if they are willing to help. 


End file.
